Dear Brother
by HelloWobbily
Summary: An AU short story where Lanchia, Xanxus and Ricardo are blood brothers and Yamamoto is there adopted younger brother. This involves heavy incense, and if said topic offends you, I suggest you turn back now.
1. Chapter 1

**A new short story! I haven't written anything in a while, I actually started this a while ago and I didn't think I would be able to finish or post it because I didn't feel like it was good enough. **

**Anyway! This is an AU story, not the normal Katekyo Hitman Reborn format.  
**

**Hope you like it3  
**

* * *

A young boy of the age of 17 winced as the aggravating beeping sound of his alarm clock woke him from blissful slumber. He groaned, almost whining sort of as he laid there for a few more moments. Maybe if he tried hard enough the sound will go away.

Suddenly a knocking arose from his bedroom door. A low voice from the other side ordered him to wake up, and he knew he couldn't ignore it. He shut off the alarm clock and sat up in the bed slowly. He's usually the happy go luck type of person, just not in the mornings. Especially when being woken up from what was quite a wonderful dream.

Hot steam and water soothed his skin as it ran down his tall and lean body. He leaned his head back as the water hit his neck and chest whilst his breathing was at a nice and steady pace. After his much needed bathing, he was able to change into his school uniform, ready for the day. As he walked downstairs, he could already smell his older brother's cooking. He came into the kitchen and he saw his eldest brother placing food onto the table.

"Good morning Lancia Nii-san," He said, his usual smile on his face.  
"Good morning Takeshi," Lancia said. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Good I guess."  
"Well eat up. You have baseball practice after school right?"  
"Yeah, I'll be home around the same time. Itadakimasu."

As he started to eat his breakfast, Lancia started to pack his bento box. Yamamoto was the youngest out of his three brothers, and he loved them like he should; they were the only family he had on this earth. Yamamoto is their adopted brother you see, having to have lived in an orphanage in his earlier years as a toddler until he came across three Italian blood brothers, Lancia being the eldest and the more mature one out of the three.

Lancia had a very stoic and stern demeanor, he had scars on the side of his face and his eyes were as dark as the night. It wasn't long before Yamamoto found out he had several scars bestowed onto his body. All through his rough exterior he was a very nice person but with a firm hand of discipline, and because the four of them had no parents, he seemed to play both roles in the family.

"Do me a favor Takeshi," Lancia said. "Check to see if your brothers are awake, and if not please wake them, okay? And then I'll drop you off."  
"Yes Lancia Nii-san. Gochisosama."

Lancia smiled at his younger brother and he continued to make his bento box. Shortly after Yamamoto was done with his meal, he walked back upstairs to see if his older brothers were awake. The house they lived in was quite big, almost like a mansion. His brothers had accumulated quite a healthy amount of money before Yamamoto met them. They had several houses including here in Japan; one in California, one in Italy and one another region of Japan. Each of them Yamamoto had the pleasure of visiting with his brothers.

He came across one of his brothers bedroom doors and knocked a few times before opening it slowly.

"Nii-chan?" Yamamoto said, taking a peak into the room. But the bed was currently empty. He closed the door with confusion, but he shrugged it off and walked to his other brother's room. When he came across the door, he knocked a few times just like before. He waited a moment after hearing a low voice, though he couldn't make out the words just right.

"Onii-chan?" Yamamoto said as he opened the door. He couldn't have asked for a more awkward morning as to what he saw frozen in the doorway.

There laid two of his adopted older brothers, the twins Xanxus and Ricardo. Xanxus had Ricardo pinned into the bed while he cupped his older twins face, almost inches away from his own as if he were about to kiss him. Not like Ricardo was being forced, he had firm hands gripping Xanxus' waist while the both of them looked at they're younger brother. The both of them were shirtless, but the bed cover was hanging over Xanxus' backside, Yamamoto couldn't tell if either of them were naked or not but both men always wore their boxers to bed.

"Trash," Xanxus grumbled at the interruption of his and Ricardo's moment.  
"Good morning Takeshi," Ricardo said, calmly.  
"X-Xan-Nii," The 17 year old stuttered. "Ri-Rico-Nii...I-I'm sorry, Lanchia-Nii wanted to see if you were awake. I-I'll just be going!"

Before he could walk out the door, Xanxus took a hold of his arm and in a flash he found himself being pinned against the bed. Ricardo had moved from where he lay, now he sat up with an elbow leaning ontop of a knee and watched his twin brother and his younger adopted brother from behind them.

Yamamoto looked up at his older brother with shock, red on his face that matched his older brother's eyes.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Takeshi?" Ricardo asked. Rhetorically of course, but Yamamoto answered all the same.  
"I...I have school, Onii-chan," Yamamoto said. "I...I-I'm going to be la-"

He was silenced by Xanxus' lips pressed against his own. His eyes grew wider as he was pressed deeper into the mattress. His older brother pulled away, leaving him bewildered and out of breathe.

"You're a spoiled brat, you know that?" Xanxus said, smirking with a tease. "We give you everything and you come barging in on us like that? I should teach you some manners."

Yamamoto gave it his all to push his brother off, he gave himself a bit of room just to turn over on his belly and get on his knees to escape. However a strong hand pushed his shoulder down onto the mattress, the side of his face pressed against the cushion. His head was towards Ricardo whilst his rear end was being held by Xanxus.

He opened his mouth to protest, but only a stifled gasp came out as Xanxus started to palm his crotch area with a firm hand. Right away, Xanxus gave it a squeeze and roughly started to massage it. Yamamoto blushed, feeling the center of Xanxus' hips being pressed against his behind.

Biting back his moans, he felt a hand brush against his exposed cheek. He looked up, and it was Ricardo's gentle and manly fingers feathering his skin. Forgetting to breathe through his own nose, Yamamoto cracked opened his mouth for oxygen. Quick, Ricardo pressed two fingers against his bottom lip. Yamamoto's eyes shifted up to his elder brother's, reading his hard and stern look. He stuck out his tongue and gave the fingers a swipe of a lick before the two of them were pushed inside of his mouth.

Yamamoto continued to stifle his moans with his older brother's fingers while the third oldest went on palming him through his pants. Soon the hand had disappeared, but Xanxus had slipped it through Yamamoto's pants and underwear. He gasped, taking a hold of Ricardo's wrist tightly while Xanxus gripped his young cock within his hand and slowly started to pump it.

The sight was enlivening; Yamamoto sandwiched between two brother's; both of them wanted to take him right there and then but it was pleasing just to torture the boy first. Feeling hard under his boxers, Xanxus rolled his hips against Yamamoto's butt; lining his clothed phallus against Yamamoto's crack while giving his boyhood a firm wring. The combination sent Yamamoto off edge. Biting the fingers, he came within an instant.

He took the fingers out of his mouth and laid his head back onto the bed, breathing hard while his brother's froze in place and watched him shiver and shake. Poor Yamamoto, even now he still had a problem controlling himself.

Yes, indeed this had happened before. A few years ago Yamamoto had complications with his sexuality. He just wasn't attracted to women of any age in any sexual form. Sure he thought all women were beautiful, but he didn't want anything to do with them. He was constricted; he didn't think it normal in the least. But with a talk with his brothers...well, let's just say they convinced Yamamoto why feeling this way was completely normal. Not as if they forced it upon him or brain washed him. A simple question of "how does being with a man feel like?" sparked the answer.

And indeed, all three men weren't of the straight population. Well, Lanchia preferred both nonetheless.

All in all this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"He still hasn't learned," Xanxus growled taking out his hand from Yamamoto's pants, a bit of residue dripping. He brought it up to his mouth and he proceeded to lick it clean.  
"We did sort of ambush him," Ricardo said.  
"He's the one who barged in on us."

Ricardo looked up to talk back to his brother, who had just finished gulping down the semen, but he noticed the time the clock on his side table.

"Shit," Rocardo scoffed. "He's gonna be late."  
"So what?"  
"You know what Lanchia did the last time we purposely made him late."

Xanxus clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. The last time they made Yamamoto late, they practically demolished the house fighting.

Yamamoto pushed his upper body off the bed and sat in between his thighs.

"Go clean up, Takeshi."

Yamamoto whispered his okay and goodbye, not looking up at his older brother. He started to get off the bed until a hand cupped his chin and stopped him. Ricardo forces him to look up at him, a bit embarrassed knowing his cheeks were a dark shade of red. Ricardo captured Yamamoto's lips with his own for a kiss goodbye. When he pulled away; he shoo'd Yamamoto away but not before reminding the young one to kiss his other brother. With no hesitation, he leaned over and laid his lips upon Xanxus'. The kiss was quick, but it was enough for Xanxus.

"I see you're still hard," Ricardo remarked to his younger brother once the bedroom door shut.

Without saying a word, Xanxus lunged at his older brother, assuming the position they had earlier.

Xanxus and Ricardo shared almost everything for as long as either of them could remember. Funny thing was, they were stuck up and rude children; they wouldn't play or share with anyone unless the other person was named Xanxus or Ricardo.

Ricardo was a few minutes older than Xanxus; he was always protective when they were younger but within a few years Xanxus learned to make a name for him. When they were little ones, they looked exactly the same; their parents even dressed them the same; however around the time they were maybe eight or nine Xanxus started wearing his clothes quite like a little piggy, very messy and loose while Ricardo wore his clothes quite fit. As the years went by, some similarities started to change. Take their hair for example; in his teen years, Xanxus once came home with a buzz cut on the sides of his head while keeping his spikes while Ricardo kept growing his hair. Ricardo wasn't a big fan of cutting his hair, he felt that it was taking away a part of him, as well as it made him more of an individual, separating himself for his brother.

Speaking of looks, Xanxus had a wide collection of scars on his body, very different from Lancia's. They a were unique bunch of scars, they scattered here and there, but when he was in a furious rage when his scars came in full. Xanxus would get into fights when he was a child, and they didn't cease going into his teen years.

It is assumed that out of the three of them, Xanxus was shorter tempered.

Tongues were pushed into each other's mouth, lips were being bit and skin was being scratched. Ricardo pushed and switched their positions, with Xanxus lying on the bed and himself hovering over him. He smirked whilst the younger one growled. Ricardo gladly shut his pouting brother up with a hard kiss and soon Xanxus' boxers were across the room.

Not breaking the kiss, Ricardo made a move to slip his own boxers. However, he didn't bother taking them all the way off, he slipped them below his buttocks, just enough to get his penis out and continue to fuck his brother.

Without warning, he plunged into his brother with force. It was easy; they had done this on numerous occassions, not only with each other but with other people as well. And they could have it either way; as long and slow as they needed with different positions, or in an animalistic desire that was quick and good enough. Usually in the mornings they would take the second choice.

When they came, a loud grunt or growl would suffice. There was never any screaming or hollering moans between them, just rough rumbling and the occasional roar. They always ended up panting and drenched in sweat because of how fast they were going. Xanxus had spilled himself all over his abs, whilst Ricardo disgorged himself deep inside his younger brother.

Sex with Ricardo and Xanxus was always doused with lust and passion for each other.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! I really hope you guys like it, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to school was silent. Yamamoto sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window, still a red tint on his face while Lancia drove. He should be used to this by now; his brothers, usually Xanxus and Ricardo, touching him, or even seeing them touching each other. And he always kissed them goodbye in the morning. Always morning, never at night. Lancia never really touched him however, just a kiss here and there. But Xanxus and Ricardo was another story.

Funny, it sounded like child molestation and debauchery but truth is….Yamamoto didn't mind it at all. But he was humiliated at the fact that he couldn't hold on for a little longer. He had heard what Xanxus had said, that he still had no control over his climax. He just lost it earlier this morning.

"Takeshi," Lancia said, grabbing his adopted brother's attention. "Your friends are waiting."

Yamamoto looked up and Lancia was right. He was so deep within thought that he hadn't realized that they had already arrived at the school. When he looked up, he saw his friends waving at him. Ryohei, the very loud and athletic boxer; Gokudera, a bad mouthed smart ass, and Tsuna, a frail and small teenager whom Yamamoto befriended long ago.

"I'll see you tonight, Takeshi," Lancia said.  
"Thank you Lancia - Nii," Yamamoto said. He was about to open the passenger door to take on the school day, but he haltered himself and turned to look back up at his older brother.  
"What is it?"

Yamamoto leaned in an caught his eldest brother's lips in his. It took Lancia by surprise, but after a moment, he closed his eyes and kissed him back. After they pulled away, Yamamoto said his goodbye to Lancia and walked off with his friends. Lancia watched his baby brother walk off with his friends, and after he was gone from view, Lancia drove off to work. But before that, he couldn't help but crack and smile and chuckle.

It was the end of baseball practice and Yamamoto was getting ready to walk home. Every time he arrived home it was late. There was the rare occassion that Yamamoto would get to go home early, but today wasn't the day. To his surprise, when he got to the front of the school he saw Xanxus standing in front of his overly expensive car, waiting for Yamamoto to get out of school. It was a shock to Yamamoto, he never got rides home from school. As soon as he walked up to the car, Xanxus opened the door for Yamamoto. He said his thank you and got in the car, then Xanxus got into the drivers seat. The drive seemed to take forever as the non blood siblings were silent, it mirrored the ride with Lanchia earlier. Yamamoto kept quiet, kept his hands at his lap and stared out of the window.

When they got home, it was still quiet between them. Xanxus probably disappeared in his room, or as he likes to call it, his study. Buried in work like always, while Yamamoto went up to his room to complete his studies. Ricardo was most likely home too; Xanxus and Ricardo always went to work together; while Lancia was probably off in his own office. Who knew, Yamamoto never saw him at night. When he finished his homework, he took a rest upon his bed, laying on his bad as he stared at the ceiling. He sighed deeply. He was distraught, and brainsick. As his eyes shut close, memories of earlier this morning and events from before flooded back. Time after time he cursed himself for climaxing at such an early time. He needed to learn, he needed to practice. He looked over at his bed side table clock. He wondered if he could last longer than last time.

Closing his eyes shut, he started to palm himself through his own pants. Biting his lip, keeping the disgruntled noises from escaping. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as he worked himself. Picturing either brother's hand was upon himself was enough to get him hard.

He began to sweat; his heart racing and his forehead dripping from internal heat. In a flash, all of his clothes were on the ground; he would shower later anyway. He watched himself, gripping the base tightly and slowly pumping himself. He took his other hand and placed it over the testicles, rubbing in in time with his pumping. His pace started to quicken as he swallowed hard lumps in his throat. He could feel himself about to climax.

No! No. It's too soon. He slowed down his pace and eased his breathe. He was calm now. It was painful to force yourself not to climax when you needed it. But he kept going at a slow pace. He looked over back at his clock; ten minutes has passed, 4 minutes longer than last time, a personal best.

After a few more moments, he let himself go; finally releasing his seed into the air. It dripped down his now limp penis and in his hands. He breathed deeply, head spinning as he stated at the ceiling.

"Brat..."

His eyes snapped open, and his head jerked up and looked over his bedroom door. He froze in place as his two older twin brother's stood in the doorway. Xanxus had a fierce, angered look in his face like always, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, while Ricardo's face was blank and unreadable.

Everything seemed to move so fast for Yamamoto; in a flash, Xanxus has him pinned to the bed. Large hands gripping thin, but long arms against the bed. Ricardo closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked inside, locking the door.

"Snot nosed brat," Xanxus growled as he gripped his arms tightly. "Who told you you could touch yourself!?"  
"I...I-" Yamamoto stuttered, frightened of what he should say."  
"Who we're you thinking of?"  
"No one!"

Xanxus clicked his tongue, not believing a word. He grabbed both Yamamoto's legs together and put them over his right shoulder. He took his free hand and slapped Yamamoto's exposed butt cheek. A short yelp of surprise and pain echoed through the room.

"Don't lie, Takeshi," Ricardo said, watching the two of them with his hands in his pockets. Yamamoto opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was more yips and yaps of stinging pain as Xanxus kept spanking his poor bottom.  
"I was practicing!" Yamamoto finally yelled. He waited for Xanxus hand to collide with his rump once again, but there was nothing.  
"What does that mean?"  
"I've been teaching myself...on how to last longer.."

Yamamoto looked away, the obvious tomato color stricken across his face. He waited for some sort of reaction, he expected a harsh word of dishonor, disownment, maybe Xanxus would spit in his face and slap him. He just wanted to be alone in the dark to wallow in his embarrassment. So he was more than shocked when Xanxus let go of his legs and spread them. He then took his chin within his hand and forced him to look up at him, only to find Xanxus' lips pressing down on his. Brown eyes went wide as his older brother continued to kiss him, but he melted, and kissed his older brother back, unaware of his other older brother getting onto the bed as well, oblivious to the amount of weight being laid onto the bed.

Suddenly he felt something clasping around the base of his penis and under his balls. He gasped, separating from his older brother and looked down. He blushed, his phallus now standing tall with a purple ring at the base.

"What is that!?" Yamamoto exclaimed.  
"Shush, little brother," Ricardo said, leaning forward and stroking his blushing red cheek. "If you wanted to know how to last longer, you should have asked."

Yamamoto gulped in anxiety, looking up at his two older non - blood brothers as they stated at him with vulture - like stares

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers**


End file.
